


A promise for blood

by zombiegirlX666



Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Domestic Violence, Drinking, Drinking & Talking, Drinking Games, Drinking to Cope, Drunk Sex, Excessive Drinking, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Gun Violence, Heavy Drinking, Ill add more tags as it goes on, Oral Sex, Penis In Vagina Sex, Recreational Drug Use, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Sexual Violence, Shower Sex, Threats of Violence, Underage Drinking, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Vaginal Sex, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-15
Updated: 2016-01-28
Packaged: 2018-05-14 01:50:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5725255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zombiegirlX666/pseuds/zombiegirlX666
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“thank you so much for letting them use the bathroom can i also get 35 on pump number 7?” the woman nodded and smiled she walked the kids back to the truck and after she pumped the gas they were off again.</p><p>“YOU DIRTY FUCKING WHORE WHERE THE FUCK IS MY MONEY!” kayden and riley jumped up and huddled around dayton at the sound.<br/>just then she heard a gunshot, quickly jumping up she shoved her dresser in front of the door. when all the sudden she heard footsteps running up the stairs heading for her room, and banging started on her door “you little bitch get the fuck out here i want my money!”</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. chapter 1

Dayton was awoken by screaming and yelling she got out of her bed and headed down the stairs into the kitchen where the screaming was coming from. she snorted seeing her mother and her pimp fighting over a bag of heroin. “what the fuck is all the screaming for? you’ll wake the kids” they both turned to look at her. “shut the fuck up i don't give a shit about those little bastards, he's trying to take my shit” her mother got punched in the face. “listen here bitch it's mine i bought it so it's mine” and the argument started all over again. “JESUS FUCKING CHRIST SHUT THE FUCK UP! WHY IS IT LIKE THIS EVERY SINGLE NIGHT?” in hindsight that probably wasn't the best idea dayton's ever had, next thing she knows jordan her mother's pimp was straddling her chest beating her in the face. “DON'T YOU EVER AND I MEAN EVER RAISE YOUR FUCKING VOICE AT ME MOTHERFUCKER!”

dayton headbutted him and when he rolled off of her she grabbed the nearest thing which happened to be her little sister's toy vacuum, and smacked him across the face with it proceeding to break it over him. “hit me again motherfucker i dare you!” she spit on him and looked over at her mother who instead of defending her was sitting on the kitchen table shooting up. “are you fucking kidding me he's gonna beat your ass when he gets up you know that right karen?”Dayton scoffed while she stood there watching as her mother stared off into space, as the high began to affect her.

“mother of the fucking year i swear” turning around  she went back upstairs.

 

After moving her 2 younger siblings into her room and locking the door, dayton grabbed the tablet with the cracked screen she got out of the neighbors garbage. she connected to her neighbors internet and did a search she was looking for any information on her father, she only knew his first name though which wasn’t a lot of help. she finally saw a mugshot that she assumed could be his- he had a long beard and long hair it said he was arrested for drug possession dayton scoffed. “of course he would do the same shit she does” as she read more the screaming and yelling from downstairs started up again “YOU DIRTY FUCKING WHORE WHERE THE FUCK IS MY MONEY!” kayden and riley jumped up and huddled around dayton at the sound.

just then she heard a gunshot, quickly jumping up she shoved her dresser in front of the door. when all the sudden she heard footsteps running up the stairs heading for her room, and banging started on her door “you little bitch get the fuck out here i want my money!”

finally having enough of this Dayton turned back to her bed where her younger sisters sat.

“Kayden, Riley, i need you guys to hurry up and pack your book bags with clothes and get out of this house.”

jumping up the girl went to their bins grabbing clothes out and quickly stuffing their bags, when Kayden spoke.

“Dayton how are we getting out? we are on the 2nd floor.”

dayton grabbed the biggest bags she could find in her room and started throwing her clothes in them and she made sure to grab the kids shoes and any snack things she had hidden in her room.

 

“Don’t worry about that, I will get you out safely.”

 

she walked over to the crib and started to pack the diapers and wipes and everything she would need for her son, and grabbed the all the money she had hidden in his mattress. by this time jordan was banging and yelling threats though the door.

 

Looking over she seen the kids standing by the window all packed and ready to go.  shuffling over she pushed the window up.

 

“Okay babies i need you to crawl down the way i showed you before.” her eyes filled with tears as she had to help her sisters outside on the roof one by one.

“Once i know you’re both ground level and safe, i’m gonna throw our bags in the back of truck.”

 

“What about you and Alex?” Riley asked tears rolling down her face, this broke Dayton’s heart because she could see the fear in the little one’s eyes.

  


“i'll be right behind you with alex”.thanking god that she grabbed his keys before coming back upstairs after knocking him out.

once making sure both kids were on ground level she tossed the bags in the back of Jordan’s pick up, tighten her grip around her son she climbed out and down to her where her sister awaiting her.

dayton had just started the truck after buckling the kids in when the front door slammed open she looked back and saw jordan lifting the gun. “get down get down!!” the kids slid to the floor boards while dayton slammed on the gas pedal bullets flying through the back window until finally she got too far for him to reach her she pulled over and check on the kids “are you guys ok” they nodded yes and sat back in the seat dayton cleaned the glass off of and buckled up “daisy where are we going” she heard her little sisters ask “well we're moving we can't be around all of that anymore” “but where are we going” “i figured we could decide on a place later let's just have some fun for now ok” they nodded and she turned the radio on and started driving it was about 4 and a half hours later when kayden had to use the bathroom “ok well go i have to get gas anyway” she walked into the gas station and walked up to the counter with the kids trailing behind her while holding alex “excuse me ma’am do you have a bathroom my kids could use” the woman behind the counter looked up “oh sweetheart what happened to you of course you can it's in the back here's the key” she was confused she grabbed the key and walked to the bathroom when she looked in the mirror she realized why the woman acted the way she did her eye was slowly swelling shut and her nose had dried blood all around it her lip was split and she had a cut across her cheekbone from jordan's ring she also had his fingerprints around her neck she decided to try and clean up the blood as good as she could while holding a baby on her hip by the time the girls were done using the bathroom she walked into the store and got some drinks for them she walked up to the counter “thank you so much for letting them use the bathroom can i also get 35 on pump number 7?” the woman nodded and smiled she walked the kids back to the truck and after she pumped the gas they were off again.


	2. chapter 2

The truck was just passing the generic ‘welcome to san francisco’ sign, when the gas light on the truck came on. 

 

Driving another three miles Dayton pulled into a gas station, climbing out of the truck, she turned back to look at her little sisters. “I’m gonna go pay for the gas, watch the baby.” 

 

stuffing her hands into her pockets she walked off making inside the little store. going up to the counter she pulled out her wallet, paying for the gas along with some soda’s and snacks.

 

once done Dayton returned back to the truck, grabbing the pump she slid it inside the almost empty gas tank letting it do it’s job and fill up. 

 

Dayton peaked her head inside the truck window only to see her little boy asleep and her sister damn near there.- opening the door she spoke. 

 

“Hey why don’t you guys get out get some fresh air, stretch your legs a little bit.” 

 

“hey day i’m hungry can we get something to eat please?” 

 

“sure sweetheart what do you guys feel like?” 

  
  


Once the truck was done filling up Dayton along with the girls piled back up inside the truck, making sure everyone was buckled up she threw the gear shift into drive getting back on the road. 

 

while driving the kids spotted the nearest mcdonalds, pulling into the parking a lot Dayton parked her get away track in the back. climbing out they made their way inside and ate. 

 

Soon enough they were back on the road and hopefully on their way to Dayton’s birth father. 

 

It was another 3 hours before she saw the ‘welcome to charming’ sign, and the butterflies started fluttering in her stomach than the what ifs started to float around in her head.

 

what if he wasn't here anymore? what if he didn't want her and her sisters and her son, they had nowhere else to go.

 

Taking a deep breath she finally pulled up to a little diner, deciding  she would ask around to anyone that may know him. 

 

Grabbing the kids she walked in when she was brought to a stop by the waitress. “Excuse me mam but you need to wait to be seated.”  

Nodding her head Dayton stood at the front of the line holding her son on one hip while her sister had each hand. - when seated she ordered some food. 

 

the waitress came  back around, Dayton tore her gaze from the kids for just a minute and asked her. “excuse me ma’am do you know a harry Winston by any chance?” 

 

The waitress smiled nodding her head. “I do.” 

 

Dayton’s eyes filled with hope. “Would happen to know where i can find him? I just really need to talk to him.” 

 

“Sure thing sweetheart just give me a minute and i’ll get you the directions on how to get there.” flashing another small smile the waitress turned on her heel.

Not even 5 minutes had went by when the waitress reappeared. 

 

“Here you honey, hope you find him. by the way the place is called T&M automotive he works there, tell him Abbie sent you.”  Thanking the kind woman she and the kids finished eating, and then decided on getting a hotel for a few days. 

  
  
  
  


Walking into the hotel room dayton decided to bathe the kids before herself,  she got the girls in first and then changed them into Jean shorts and matching t-shirts.

 

then she bathed and changed alex into a red onesie, and then finally decided to shower.

 

Using the hotel shampoo and conditioner she washed her hair, finding little shards of glass.- shaking her head she washed with the little hotel bar of soap.

 

Knowing  she would need to see a doctor sometime soon, because  her eye was still swelled shut and hurt horribly.

 

Her throat was aching; she sounded like she had been smoking for 60 years every time she opened her mouth. 

 

Her ribs were sore she knew she had cracked if not broken a few of them, her wrist was sore as hell. - she decided to go to the hospital after finding her father, groaning she got out of the shower wrapping herself in a threaded towel she began to dry off.

 

getting dressed Dayton tossed on a black t shirt that stated ‘Tattoo’s and Whiskey make me frisky’ it wasn’t the best but it would have to do for now. -Dayton threw on some blue jeans with her black combat boots,  put her hair in a bun on top of her head and decided she had to put it off as long as she could.

  
  


20 minutes later dayton pulled into the parking lot of teller - morrow automotive, her heart beat a mile a minute she got out of the car and grabbed alex.

 

Helping her sisters out of the truck she was wondering what to do when a voice asked “can I help you darlin’?” 

 

Turning she saw a rather tall blonde hair guy standing there.

“uhh can I talk to whoever is in charge please it's important” 

 

He looked her over and after a minute he motioned for her to follow him, she followed him to an office.

 

The tall man just walked in and after a minute Dayton followed; only for him to leave  her and the kids alone with a woman.

 

A woman who looked like she could kill you while getting her nails done, and not even mess them up. 

 

“how can I help you sweetie” sighing dayton knew this was make it or break it.

 

“Is harry Winston here I need to talk to him” the woman got out of her seat and walked closer to her.

 

“what do you want with opie” raising her brow the red head spoke again more confident than before. “I need to talk to him it's important”

 

the woman walked even closer “I asked what exactly you wanted with him”

 

Getting rather angry, dayton sat Alexs car seat down on the chair that the girls were sitting in. “I don't see how it's any of your business I need to talk to him it doesn't concern you”

 

the woman scoffed “it's my concern because he's my boy, now tell me what exactly you want with him and maybe I'll get him for you”

 

dayton growled under her breath “he's my father”.

 

The woman laughed at her making dayton angrier by the second.  finally the woman spoke again “sweetheart I hate to break it to you but opie ain't your daddy” 

 

dayton just shook her head “I just know my father's name is harry Winston that's it if it's not this opie guy then who the hell could it be because I need to know”

 

The woman sighed “Okay baby girl my name is Gemma now tell me how old you are and who your mother is”

 

I sat down in the chair next to the kids and told her everything I knew. “I'm 20 turning 21 in 2 weeks. and my mother's name is Karen thomas she used to live here for a few years, but when she wound up pregnant with me my father paid her to leave. or at least that's what she told me when I was younger”

 

the woman shook her head muttering to herself “ok sweetie

what's your name” 

 

“dayton thomas”

 

“who are these beautiful little ones here”

 

“this is kaden and this is her twin sister Riley there my little sisters and this little guy here is alex my son”

 

The woman looked surprised when I told her about alex 

“now dayton do you and the twins have the same father or no”

 

Dayton shook her head “no there father is someone else”

 

The woman nodded “well I still don't see how opie could be your father but I know another Winston who definitely could be come with me and I'll take you to him”

  
  


_ Dayton's p.o.v _

Gemma led me to a building she called the clubhouse; there were guys coming in and out I held Alex's carrier and kayden and Riley each had one of my hands.

 

we started talking “so dayton how long are you and your mother in town for?”

 

“it's just me and the kids my mom decided to stay back home”

She didn't seem satisfied with that answer, but before she could speak a man with graying hair and scars on both cheeks walked up to us. and looked at me and the kids 

 

“hey gem who is this” he had an accent that was so beautiful.

 

“this dayton kayden and Riley and Alex now where's piney?” he pointed to the end of the bar; and then walked away I thought to  myself who the hell names a kid piney? we walked over. 

she tapped the older man on his shoulder “hey old man you have some shit you need to explain”

 

she walked off to the other end of the bar after he turned and looked at us he looked ate and then the kids. “who are you?”

 

I admit I was shaking a little bit, but I didn't want him to know this so I spoke up with only a slight tremble in my voice.

  
“my name is dayton thomas and I'm your daughter”


	3. chapter 3

The tension between me and this piney guy was so palpable you could cut it with a knife.  which only caused him to look at me like i had three heads. 

 

“You’ve got to be shitting me!”  his tone of voice wasn’t so happy. 

 

Sucking in a deep breath i sighed. “No i wish i was believe me. my mother’s name is Karen Thomas.” 

 

Piney’s head snapped around at the mention of her name. “No way this can’t be. your mother had an abortion with you. I’m so sorry but you got the wrong guy hunny.”  his skin so tight across his face made everything that much worse, his eyes went wacky like he was confused. 

 

the thought instantly came to my head, and before i knew it the words just slipped out.  “You know what? what kind of guy are you? i knew i shouldn’t of come here Just fuck it.” 

 

turning on my heel i all but hissed at the older man again. “Don’t worry you won’t hear or see from me again; i just wanted to find out if she was right about not coming here, and for once in her life she actually was.” 

 

leaving things at that i walked back out the door i once entered, when i all the sudden bumped into a rather large man wearing a beanie on his head. - And i could of swore he looked just like the guy from the picture i’d seen. 

 

“Oh i’m so sorry i didn’t see you there. I’m such a clutz.” 

 

the tall man nodded and only nodded his head while he moved to the side counting back to my truck.

 

I buckled the kids in and peeled out of the driveway sending the old man a message; saying i didn’t need him or his help. 

 

Heading to the hospital i tried as hard as i could to stay strong and fight back the tears that threatened escape my eyes. 

 

“God i can’t believe i actually thought she had lied to me about him not wanting me, how stupid can i be?” i began talking to myself that’s when i realized the tears managed to escape and stream down my face. 

 

_ back at the garage _

 

piney was staring at the door the girl had just walked through when he heard slamming doors and a car screech; as it pulled out of the driveway.

 

lost in thought Piney hadn’t even realized his son returned, until minutes later when he spoke. 

 

“Hey pop what’s wrong?”

 

“There’s no way this can be true.” Piney trailed off. 

 

“Pop slow down what are you about? you look like you just seen a ghost. “ 

 

“Nothing.” Standing up Piney slammed his shot glass down on the bar, shaking his head he exited the bar; leaving Opie stunned and confused. 

 

Minutes passed since Piney left and Jax had shown up, seeing his best friend lost and confused he began strolling towards him. 

 

“Something on your mind Brother?” Jax patted Opie’s shoulder. 

Opie just shook his head sighing look at the bar door.

 

“I have no idea what’s going on but pop; he’s acting weird.” 

 

They stood there in silence just staring at each other until Gemma walked into the room. - walking over to the boy’s she wrapped arm around them. 

 

“Hey Ope where’s your old man?”

 

“Um just left like minutes ago, you just missed him. Why?”

 

Gemma shook her head if Piney wasn’t going to tell him then she sure as hell would, even though she knew she didn’t have that right but who cared anyhow.

 

Because if she went by the slamming of the truck doors and squealing wheels there was no doubt Piney had just fucked up.

 

And in Gemma’s mind there’s no doubt that the read haired girl belong to Piney fuck she and Opie could be twins. She could only guess what the old bastard had to the poor girl off. 

 

Gemma was quickly pulled out of her thoughts when Op’s voice rang through her ears again. 

 

“What’s with the look Gem?” His voice filled with worry. 

 

“Something very interesting happened this morning.  A tiny little redhead came into the office this morning with three very little kids and; and she was beat to hell and back, i mean she had bruises on her neck like hand or finger prints, she couldn’t move her eye being swelled shut black and blue.  also her one hand looked to be broken i noticed she couldn’t move it either. But um she said she was told you were her father, so i asked her who her mother was and she said Karen Thomas,  i knew as soon as i heard the name the young girl wasn’t yours. - so i took her to your old man and from the looks of it he fucked things up, only pissing the girl off.” with that being said gemma walked away back to the office.

 

“Shit man, Op you okay Brother?” 

 

Opie didn’t open his mouth biting at his tongue with being pissed at his dad, he didn’t want to snap Jax’s head off. - So he just walked off and out of the bar climbing on his bike taking off down the road. 

 

Of course Jax’s followed close behind him, they drove all around town until seeing a silver pick up in the hospital parking lot, with detroit plates.  pulling in and walked to the front desk spotting Tara there so they just asked her. 

 

“Hey tara did a redhead with 3 kids beaten all to hell check in?” 

 

tara looked at opie strangely, because it was the most he’d ever spoken to her after what went down between her and jax.

 

“uhh yeah dayton thomas, why what do you need her for?”

 

Shaking his head he let out a breath. “Look i don’t have time for this, what room is she in Tara?”

 

Tara shook her head, if the sweet little girl was in trouble she was not just going to hand her over to opie and jax; who knew what they were capable of. 

 

“not gonna happen unless you tell me what you want with her” 

 

opie growled and getting in Tara’s face but before he could say anything; the sound of the nurse call button was going off and someone walked up to tara. 

 

“Dr.knowles ms.thomas’s son was crawling and fell, she would like for someone to look at him to make sure he’s ok.”

 

Tara nodded her head taking off down the hallway to the room Dayton Thomas was in, with Opie and Jax right on her heels. 

 

Raising her hand Tara knocked on the door before entering. 

“Hey i heard little man here fell, i’ll check him out.” 

  
  


The little redhead was sitting on the bed she looked even tinier, than she did before. 

 

the little boy had jet black hair with dark green eyes, he couldn’t of been no older than a year maybe two. - Dayton held him in between her legs holding him still for Tara. 

  
  


Tara knelt down infront of the bed and started speaking to the boy; Jax and Opie stood outside of the open door waiting for the dr to leave. “Hi alex how you feeling buddy? here let me look at your head” after a few minutes tara stood up.

 

“he’s fine just going to have a sore spot on his head for a little bit. Now do you wanna tell me the truth about what happened? because i’ve been in car accidents, and i have never had hand prints around my throat.” 

 

The girl just glared up at tara “As far as i remember i was in a car accident! now can you do anything about my eye or not i have places to be.” Dayton snapped at Tara. 

  
  


Tara just sighed and shook her head this girl was so damn hard headed. “Ok dayton your x-ray shows that there is a blood pocket surrounding your eye now; it's not so bad that we need to do surgery, but we do have to take a needle and suction the blood out so we can see if anything is broken ok?” 

 

Opie and Jax just stood there with anger pooling deep in their guts, how could someone do that to the poor girl? she was so small and frail looking it was just cruel.

 

they watched as the girl refused pain medication and just sat and held the little boy now asleep in her lap.- while tara took a big needle and poked it into the skin surrounding her eye, and started taking vials of blood. this took about 15 to twenty minutes but finally tara stepped back to grab something; something to wipe the girl’s face with. 

 

Her entire eye was black and purple with a nasty yellowish tint to it. tara started poking at it to check for infection; When the girl hissed biting Tara on the arm.

 

she jumped back “i'm so sorry dr.knowles i tend to lash out when i'm hurt are you ok?” tara just nodded her head. 

 

“I’m fine but i think it’s safe to say your eye socket is broken, there’s really nothing i can do for you. You will feel some pain for a couple days  but tylenol and a lot rest should take care of it.”  Tara smiled turning around. 

 

“Oh and by the way try not to get into anymore car accidents.” Tara used her fingers as air quotes, walking out to get Dayton’s release papers, pushing pass Jax and Op. 

  
  


once the room was cleared Opie and Jax began walking in when they heard her voice. “Bitch deserved to get bit. come on girls let’s get ready to go.” 

 

thier tiny little voices agreed jumping off the bed. when the guys made their way in the room. 

 

“Your Dayton right?” Op’s voice was slurred. 

 

“Can i help you?”

  
“Actually yes; you were at the club today speaking to an older man called Piney.” 

 

“Yeah so.” Dayton snapped with her brow raised. 

 

“Well my name is Opie and i think i maybe your brother.” 

 

Dayton’s eyes grew wide as her jaw unhinged itself dropping low to her chest, while staring at the man. 

 


End file.
